


To the Victor goes the Spoils

by Divine_chaos



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_chaos/pseuds/Divine_chaos
Summary: The Seduction of Kathryn Janeway, or is she the one doing the seducing? A challenge extended and accepted on multiple levels.Something light and fluffy





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A twist on the 30 day challenge, set sometime in season 7 with the assumption that C/7 never happened.

It was only for a moment. His fingers brushed hers as he passed her the latest reports, lingering just a little longer than he needed to before he turned to leave her ready room.

It had been awhile since the latest reminder of him, and she had almost forgotten. The spark that ignited that ever present longing rippled over her skin. She shook herself, enjoying the flutter, and allowing the sensation to fade as she returned to her work.

 ********

 The turbolift hummed as it made its way to the bridge. Kathryn cradled her cup of coffee, as she shook off her weariness. Chakotay glanced sideways at her, staring at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Late night?" He asked. She yawned, taking a sip of brew before shaking her head.

"Actually no, just some interesting dreams...couldn't get back to sleep." Her eyes stayed glued to the turbolift doors, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. They had been interesting indeed, the vivid images of naked sweaty bodies still haunted her hours later, and she wondered if he was really as talented with that tongue of his as she clearly believed he was.

"What did you dream about?" He peered at her curiously.

She turned and smiled demurely at him, sidling up to press herself to his chest, her hand resting on his collar. Her fingers glided under the stiff material, twirling in circles at the hollow of his throat. He flinched visibly at her touch, the dark centres of his eyes seemed to dilate as they clouded over.

"Wonderful, wicked dreams Chakotay," she whispered, looking up at him in that pouty sexy way of hers.

The doors opened at their destination, and with a slight giggle, she went to take her seat.

 ********

 "Are you going to eat that?" His voice drifted over her shoulder as he came over to her table.

"I haven't really decided yet," she admitted, eyeing her plate suspiciously. She had stopped for a quick bite at the mess hall, but the dish before her looked questionable and almost alive.

He chuckled. "Out of replicator rations?"

"No," she said ruefully, "Well...food rations yes. I have plenty set aside for coffee, which we both know is far more important than food."

His hand came to rest on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Priorities hmm?" She could feel the strength of him in his grip, and she couldn't help wondering what else he could do with those hands of his.

She poked the dish with her fork. It wiggled.

Chakotay laughed, walking over to the replicator to place an order. He returned with a steaming plate of pasta, pushing the offending dish before her off to the side. The rich aromas of cream and garlic made her stomach rumble.

"Enjoy..." He said softly into her ear, his thumb gently tracing her jaw in an act so personal she could find no words to reply.

She sighed as he left her to eat, wondering where her appetite had disappeared to. She was definitely hungry, but for more than just food.

 *********

 They were reviewing shift rotations in his office. She was leaning down over him, her hand resting gently on the side of his neck. He could feel the softness of her skin, her fingers moving in idle circles as she scanned the schedule on the monitor before them.

"Harry is a good choice for gamma shift, he's been enjoying the responsibility."

Chakotay nodded, keenly aware of her face inches from his own. She seemed oblivious to his blatant stares, eyes trained on the monitor, not nearly as affected by their proximity as he was. Her small frame pressed up against his back, breasts crushing into his shoulder, warm and supple. He made some alterations on the screen in front of them, trying his best to maintain his decorum.

"Tuvok is back on Beta? And us? What would you like us to do?" He asked, his voice dark and rich, not even attempting to hide his arousal that had been growing steadily over the last few minutes. Her graceful lips smirked at his question, apparently not missing the masked implication. The elegant curve of her neck was close enough for him to kiss, her clean creamy skin begging for attention.

She turned her head slightly, smiling slyly at him. "Yes. You and I can rotate through Alpha as always, and then as needed?"

He nodded again, the scent of lavender from her hair was distracting and wonderful. Their eyes met as she stood, he turned to face her, catching her wink as she turned to take her leave.

 ********

 Kathryn sat on the bridge scanning the latest updates from astrometrics and engineering, stifling a yawn. Voyager had just entered a relatively remote sector and nothing of interesting had happened for the last couple weeks, thankfully recent scans had revealed some nearby systems that might be worth checking out. The crew had taken advantage of the break, living it up in Tom's latest holodeck creation, but Kathryn had yet to find the time to check it out.

Truth be told she had been avoiding the holodeck since the demise of Fair Haven, a less than proud moment in her history she would rather not relive. Tom had repaired the damage for the most part since the recent riot that had sentient holoprograms threatening violence, but it had altered things in more ways than one.

Chakotay watched her out of the corner of his eye. He had been doing that a lot lately. Her eyes had stopped moving, no longer reading its contents as she stared through the PADD she held.

"Fascinating material hmm?" He said loudly. She jumped a bit, remembering he was beside her. The moments between them had increased in frequency during the past couple weeks, perhaps it was the aftermath of holomania or just that for once the ship and its crew were not in imminent danger. As those instances came closer together, they had both become more bold, the attraction no longer shrouded under cloak and dagger, and it took all her willpower to not allow them to boil over into the inappropriate. She sighed, it had been so very long since she had been allowed that luxury.

"Possibly, lots of potential. Are all diagnostics and scans up to date?" She said shortly, her question belying the true nature of her distraction.

"Completed and reviewed," he said, leaning towards her. "We could review those reports together? See what is worth our time?"

"Sounds like a plan. I have a meeting with Neelix soon to discuss his recent 'crew bonding' ideas," she said facetiously, "but after that?"

"Dinner? Tonight? My quarters." He suggested.

She smiled slightly. It had been awhile since he had offered, their interactions having faded to primarily professional activities.

"Dinner," she repeated, nodding. "You have the bridge."

 *********

 She stood outside his quarters awkwardly, not quite sure why she was so nervous. She signalled her presence, waiting for his command. The door swished open and she stepped in, immediately feeling the more cozy intimate setting.

"You're late," he teased, placing the steaming dishes out as he went to uncork the wine. He had taken great care this evening. The table was beautifully set with bone china dishes, illustrated with decorative blue patterns. The napkins were folded and placed elegantly on the plates, all lit by candlelight, illuminating the room in a shadowy mysterious glow.

"I'm sorry, Neelix was chatty. You've out done yourself this evening Chakotay." The inflection in her voice reflected the mood. He handed her a glass of wine, his hand moving to the small of her back as he guided her to the table, pulling her chair out for her. She shivered at his touch, a thrill rippling down her back.

The dinner was lovely. Chakotay had always been a great host, and his replicator didn't hate him, so dinners in his quarters was always a guaranteed lovely evening. They had chatted lightly while eating, his eyes following the movements of her fork as she slid it between her lips. She could not deny taking pleasure in how he watched her, enjoying the effect her actions still had on him after all these years. Those hungry eyes riveted on her at every moment, they made her feel feminine and sexy, and her pelvis stirred as she remembered what it felt like to seduce a man.

"That was delicious," she declared. They moved to the couch, leaving clean up for later.

"I'm glad. We both know you're not fantastic at feeding yourself." He said matter of factly. He had taken a seat directly beside her, which was not his custom. He usually sat in the chair across from her, and she found her pulse quicken at his nearness. He leaned in close, his thigh pressing into hers, and she drew a quick breath. Her logic told her to remove herself and back away, but her instinct said something else entirely.

"Chakotay..." Her eyes addressing his as they looked down.

"Let me guess," he whispered, "we can't?"

"We shouldn't," she agreed. "As much as I would love to indulge in my feelings..." She struggled to get those words out.

"Soooo, we can go right up to the line, but no crossing it?" He clarified, his fingers lightly stroking her knee through the rough fabric of her uniform.

She laughed at his roguish manner, finding his disarming charm irresistible. "I guess you'd need to define what that means, but yes. The last couple weeks might be a good example."

"How about this?" He asked, his lips brushing her neck, nuzzling her beneath her ear before dropping to her collarbone.

She gasped at the contact, the light touch inciting all kinds of desire as his hand moved slightly higher on her thigh.

"I...Chakotay, I don't know." She drew back slightly, only to lean into him again as he trailed back up her neck, his lips caressing her jawline.

"The ship would survive, even if we had a full blown love affair. We are capable of keeping things separate, but for the sake of argument, we could define that line." He coaxed, continuing his journey with his lips across her face and up her cheekbone.

"You don't know that," she moaned, "you can't possibly predict the factors that will affect our choices if we go down that path, and once we start, you wouldn't be able to draw any line."

He pulled back thoughtfully. "What about you? You think you could stop yourself?"

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, not wanting to give the wrong impression, and not entirely sure she knew the answer. "It's not like I haven't entertained the thought, but if I had to yes. In order to achieve our goal, to get the crew home, I could draw that line."

"Ok, so let's have a trial run. 30 days." He suggested, eyes sparkling, that soft suggestive smile played across his gorgeous lips. Those lips brought out an intensity in her that no hologram had ever managed to do.

"30 days of what exactly?" She asked, intrigued at the concept.

"30 days," he repeated. "We spend our off duty time together, we can go as far as we desire, but no sex. Either one of us can stop each other if we feel it's too much, but we need to spend that time together."

"What exactly would that accomplish? Everything but sex is a pretty distant line, if you mean what I think you mean." She pointed out. She was curious, and a part of her longed to explore it, but large warnings were going off in her head. The idea of curbing her desires sounded like a torturous 30 days, at least if she just didn't go there, she could maintain control. Chakotay studied her expression, and it was like he was reading her mind.

"You don't think you can handle it?" He asked, closing the distance between them again, a finger following the lip of her tank top.

She opened her mouth to respond, and then closed it again.

"If at the end of that month, you're still certain that we can't have a relationship separate from our command, then I will back off and respect your wishes, like I always have. 30 days."

She took a deep breath. "Can I think about it? What you're suggesting can do as much damage as just going for it, you know that right?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "You have full control. You can say no. If you really don't want to, you can do exactly as you just claimed and draw that line. It'll be a very uneventful month."

"I never said I didn't want to.... You want to date?" She stated, tilting her head at him inquisitively.

"In a manner of speaking ..."

She placed her hand on his chest tentatively, knowing that it would be anything but uneventful, and that he had very artfully maneuvered her into this.

"Alright Commander, challenge accepted."

 *********

  **Day 1**

  
The day had been typical enough: Sensor sweeps, meetings in engineering to discuss warp core efficiency, and the afternoon in astrometrics with Chakotay to map their slight change in course through this sector.

There had been no reference to the evening before, a slight touch here and there and some long gazes were the only indication that they had raised the ante.

Tuvok appeared, early as usual, to debrief her for beta shift. There was not much to discuss short of her decision to check out a nearby M class planet with the possibility of restocking their reserves.

She would normally have retired to her ready room to review the day and finalize her logs but she had a date. It sounded strange and juvenile. She couldn't remember the last time she had dated, at least not with an actual human being, and the butterflies in her stomach confirmed her apprehension. She shouldn't be nervous, it was Chakotay, but perhaps that was why.

She was to meet him on the holodeck in a half hour. She strode briskly to the turbolift to return to her quarters.

********

 He had told her to dress practically and get ready to work up a sweat. Naturally her mind went where it shouldn't have at such an innocent statement, but it seems everything had been hyper sexualized these days. She dressed in a simple black tank top and form fitting leggings that she knew accentuated her best parts. She entered holodeck one in search of Chakotay.

Kathryn walked into a forest, dense with shrubbery and unique trees that had roots growing into the floor and the ceiling. It was beautiful in an ancient way. Cavernous stoned archways and buildings covered in moss and vines littered the forest floor as she made her way into the maze. The most astonishing thing about her surroundings was the mirror image of what was around her was also on the ceiling, a world that curved up and over her, defying gravity.

"Good timing," said Chakotay, tossing her a phaser rifle. He looked handsome in his black spandex shirt, barely concealing the strong lean muscles beneath.

She caught the rifle barely, startled to see him emerge from the trees. He walked over to her, a couple of vests in hand, that mischievous smile spread across his face.

"I'm not familiar with this program, but it's beautiful. What are these for?" She indicated the rifle and vests.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. "Let's get you suited up."

He dropped one of the vests, turning to face her, his eyes travelling appreciatively down her body. She noticed his wandering gaze, holding her arms out to allow him to dress her.

"Go ahead," she whispered tantalizingly, standing perfectly still so he would feel like he was in complete control. He lifted the vest over her head, slowly belting the straps at her side as he fitted it to her lithe form. His eyes locked with hers as he tightened them around her waist, his fingertips running over the exposed flesh between her tank top and her leggings.

Kathryn took a breath, the vest was smooth and comfortable, holding her in its confines while also holding in her desire. The simple act had left her breathless, her arms trembling a bit as she gripped the rifle in her arms.

"Alright?" Chakotay asked, aware of her new heightened state as he put his own vest on and picked up his rifle. They stepped into black leather boots that came up over the knee.

She nodded, eyeing him provocatively as she entered the maze beside him.

"Good. When the round begins, the gist is essentially to shoot anything that moves," he explained. "The vest records when we get hit, it inactivates the rifle for 10 seconds. Don't get hit. Once the gravity turns off, you can use the grav sensors in your boots to stay grounded and move around." He winked at her, referencing the ceiling, waiting for her consent.

"Got it," she smiled. If this was the plan for 30 days, she could work with that.

"Computer, deactivate anti gravity generators and begin program."

The room darkened, and Chakotay reached down to activate their boots to prevent them from floating away. They moved together, stealthily and silently through the trees as he motioned to the moving shadows through the trees.

Blue streaks of phaser fire streaked past her head as whatever was out there took aim. She ducked out from behind the stone pillar to return fire, hearing the room chirp as her fire found its mark. Chakotay's back was to her as he took out two more targets. She followed his lead, inching backwards as he moved forwards, they aimed together as the next set of volleys came their way.

"Round 1 complete. Round 2 initializing."

She tilted her head slightly to whisper into his ear. "You come up with the hottest dates."

He chuckled as they began again, moving through the compound, easily reading each other's signs as they completed the levels. Whenever one got hit, the other was there, wordlessly providing cover to allow the rifle to reset. Kathryn felt exhilarated, enjoying the workout as they tactically plotted each round.

The anti grav environment made the simulation more challenging as each round got more difficult, ingenuity being the key to moving forward. They moved from floor to ceiling in sync with each other, each play more inventive as they got into the swing of things. By the fifthteenth round they were breathing hard as they chased their targets through the mazes. Chakotay signed upwards as two separate groups closed in on their position.

She pressed in close to him, letting him feel her where they were shielded by a narrow pillar. They took turns shooting low in alternating patterns as the upper group began to fire from above. Chakotay reached down to switch off his boots, pushing himself to the ceiling to provide some cover fire for her. Reading his strategy, she did the same, climbing the wall of a nearby arch, flipping herself up and over, reactivating the grav boots to land behind her ground opponents.

She saw his vest light up as she finished the ground crew, with a running leap she pushed hard off a nearby tree, while turning off her boots to lay down fire on the upper team while his rifle recharged. He grabbed her hand as she came flying by him, pulling her to him tightly as their 'enemies' let loose on their position.

She groaned as her muscles throbbed from the acrobatics, grinning at him in the low light. He stared, oblivious to the flashing fire that lit up the room. She wiped the sexy sheen of sweat off her forehead as her heart pounded against his chest. She arched her back slightly, watching him focus on her chest that was achingly close to his face.

"Chakotay," she whispered, bringing him back to the game at hand. She pointed at a nearby column about 100 metres from where they were. "Spin us towards that?"

He judged the distance between them and their targets, understanding her intentions. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned quietly into her ear as her body pressed tightly against him. She wiggled a bit, as if making herself comfortable, extremely satisfied at his reaction.

"Alright Commander? You can handle this can't you?" She whispered saucily. His arm came up around her back to grip her opposite thigh, dangerously close to her ass. She jolted at his touch, adding to her excitement.

He squeezed her tightly. "On 3...."he whispered back, "1...2...3." He pushed off hard with his feet, using their weight as leverage as they spun towards the column. Phaser fire lit up the room as they came into view, blue and red streaks back and forth as they floated through the air.

The room chirped to confirm their completion right before they slammed into the column. Kathryn grunted as they hit, sandwiched between the cold stone and his warm sweaty body. He stared at her, his eyes focusing on her lips as she licked them tentatively, the adrenaline still running hot through their veins.

"Round 15 complete. Round 16 initializing."

"Freeze Program" she called out sharply, his hands pulling her hips to him. She expected him to kiss her, those luscious lips of his pressed against her own. She expected him to take full advantage of the closeness of their bodies as his hands wandered over her thighs.

He came within centimetres of her face, his earthy smell wafting around them. She barely needed to lean forward to touch him, their hot breath mixing together as they stared at one another. They hung suspended against the column, as she waited.

His eyes told her how badly he wanted her, years of attraction hung in the air around them. He reached down and reactivated their grav boots as they slowly drifted downwards. He was flustered when they hit the ground, though he was clearly trying not to reveal that.

"Good game," he said, "you're a natural. Shall we call it a night? Maybe a nightcap?"

Her surprise was evident. The blank look on her face quickly replaced with a warm grin.

"Your place or mine?" She asked, as they separated, and removed their vests and boots.

"I need to shower, a nice cold shower," he muttered, "I'll come by your quarters in about 20 minutes?"

She stifled her laughter. "Bring the wine?"

He nodded. "Computer, end program" he said, as they exited the room.

 ********

 They laughed as they chatted about nothing in particular. The conversation between them diffusing the stress from the day. Kathryn felt completely at ease with him, her captains presence not required to support or comfort him.

"Where did that program come from? Does it have a name?" She asked, her voice animated and relaxed.

"I wrote it, and adapted it tonight for two players, but it's just a personal program I've used to release some tension now and again. It's a nice change from boxing and I like the anti gravity feeling. "

"Yes, that was fun." She took a sip of the wine. "You were well behaved." She added, staring into the red depths of her glass.

"It's our first day. I've waited years, I can wait a bit longer." He said casually. "You'll come to me."

She stared at him, grinning at his cheekiness. "You think so, do you?" The wicked dare was extended as he raised the stakes once again, but two could play that game.

His eyes narrowed, tinged with confidence and zealousness, "I do."

"Alright...so what does the winner get?" She asked playfully. He raised his eyebrows.

"I guess that depends on what you're willing to wager. "

"Victor declares the spoils? Bragging rights?" Kathryn's eyes remained fixed on him as she took another slow sip, her tongue slipping over the rim of her glass, catching the drop that dribbled down the side.

"What constitutes a win? First kiss?" He asked, transfixed, imagining that tongue doing other sordid things.

"Each kiss?" She countered, not quite believing her courage. It must have been the wine.

"Deal."


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinners and some foreplay

Chakotay looked out the viewport, drumming his fingers on the table while he waited for her to show up. The mess hall wasn't particularly busy this evening, but enough to feel sociable.

Without invitation, Tom plopped down in the chair opposite him.

"What are you waiting for Chakotay? Or should I ask who?" He asked, his smugness being just irritating enough to make Chakotay snicker. He ignored Tom's question, instead peering at the contents of his tumbler.

"What are you drinking?"

"Not sure, but it tastes like melon. It's good, want me to get you some?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No thanks Tom, what are you up to tonight?"

"Harry and I are putting the finishing touches on Al's tonight." He waved at Harry, who was talking Neelix out of feeding him.

Chakotay was confused. "What are you doing? Al's?"

"Our latest creation, we figured Fair Haven had seen enough of Voyager. It's great: classic diner setting, roller skating, drive in theatre, it'll be a blast. You two should come check it out, if you can tear yourselves away from each other." He said, winking suggestively at him.

"Tom...." Chakotay said dangerously.

"Shhh, don't worry about me. I've got the whole crew on my side, it'll be business as usual, our secret." Tom confided, smacking him gently in the arm.

"What's your secret?" Kathryn interrupted them, appearing out of nowhere.

"He's finishing his new program," Chakotay interjected as smoothly as he could manage. "We won't keep you Tom." He smiled at the younger man, nodding his thanks.

Tom saluted, sauntering off to the galley as Kathryn took his spot at the table.

"What was that about?"

Chakotay grinned. "Never you mind."

  
********

**Day 6**

  
The last few days had been filled with innuendo and knowing remarks. Kathryn could feel the change, the situation made her more aware of what was between them, and now it was so much harder to ignore. She had been nervous about how the crew would react, but to her surprise, nothing much had changed. They had either decided to ignore the palpable sexual tension between them, or they had believed long ago that something existed and was now being brought into the light. Either way, day to day operations continued on as usual and the sky did not fall.

They had spent every night together since that dinner, and the rhythm that had defined their strong command team now reflected in their personal relationship. In her wisdom, dinner had been either at Chakotay's or in the mess hall, conversation and work integrated smoothly into their evenings. The end of the night always resulted in a gentle embrace before each retired to their own quarters, hands finding excuses to caress whatever flesh was within reach.

Her body had grown accustomed to his closeness, finding the warmth from him comforting and his companionship refreshing. The friendship they had cultivated provided the needed foundation to develop into more than she ever thought she could allow, yet it brought peace instead of anxiety.

Chakotay had been disturbingly chivalrous, his eyes speaking for him as he kept his hands mostly to himself. Mostly. With each passing day the electricity between them grew, the shocks of pleasure keeping their passions at bay for the time being. It would only be a matter of time before that would no longer be enough.

She knew that logically she should stop leading him on, her mind dictating Starfleet regulation and why distance was important. Yet beneath that facade, the woman in her wanted to seduce him and give into the temptation. It was a challenge that she couldn't resist. She had sat with this conflict over the last few days, deciding how far she could take this, and the answers had been eluding her. She wanted him, of that she was certain, and she would bring him to her on her own terms. The question would be what she would do once she had succeeded.

  
********

He busied himself with dinner, programming the replicator with a dish he knew she would love. According to the computer, she had left the bridge about half an hour ago, so he had about 15 minutes before she would show up. He hummed to himself while he worked, planning the evening out in his head.

She had agreed to his proposal quicker than he had expected. Kathryn, though strong and commanding in the captain's chair, was not known for her decision making in her personal sphere. Denial and avoidance had been her operators. He only hoped he had given them enough time to tear down her walls.

He lit the candles, admiring their glow. "Computer, lights at 40 percent."

The last few days had gone well, each meeting less formal and more instinctual. She had teased him subtly, beyond the words and turn of phrase. The way she looked at him had changed, and he had needed to recite Tuvok's poetry to himself to keep his mind from wandering too far.

Tonight would be different though, he would make sure of that. Chakotay knew that the decision couldn't be easy for her, he had commanded his own ship once, he understood. The divide between duty and personal desire was not easy to navigate, but she would choose him, of that he was certain. The question would be how quickly he could get her to abandon the pretense.

*********

"Have you tried it out?" He asked, taking a final bite before setting his fork down.

"No, but the crew can't stop talking about it. Haven't you noticed the corridors have been rather empty these days? With not much going on, they've all needed some distraction." She explained, taking a sip from her glass as he rose to uncork another bottle.

"I've heard bits here and there, apparently it's quite entertaining, it's set in early to mid 20th century earth, typical Tom Paris material."

She laughed. "Oh no...what has he put together this time?!"

"Something about a restaurant that has automobiles in it, and a pastime called 'roller-skating'" he said, refilling her glass before fetching dessert.

Motioning to the couch, he brought forward two luscious plates of chocolate soufflé. It was drizzled with dark and white chocolate, laced with ribbons of caramel and covered in strawberries. Her eyes widened at the sight, mouth watering as she came to join him.

"Oh Chakotay...I knew we were close for a reason," she breathed with delight. The sound of her pleasure stirred dark images of covering her in his yummy creation.

"I'm always open to bribing you with food, I'll even eat it off you if you'd like," he said daringly, picking up a plate and handing it to her while taking her wine glass and placing it on the coffee table.

She smiled and flashed him that promising smile, suggesting possibilities for the future.

"You've always been very accommodating," she said unphased, "this is so good."

He scooted closer to her, their sides pressed against each other as they ate. He pretended not to notice when she would steal a strawberry off his plate, momentarily distracting him with one question or another.

"Roller-skating hmm? Maybe worth dropping by one day?"

"As long as there are no bartenders," he muttered, taking a bite of his soufflé.

She looked up at him sharply but said nothing, the implication clear in his demeanour. She put her plate down to wander over to his bookshelf, finding it difficult to face him in that moment. She scanned the books as the silence engulfed them, allowing the tension to dissipate before speaking again. This was not the time for that conversation.

"You never struck me as a poetry kind of guy Chakotay," she commented, turning to him, a timid pleading look on her face.

He relaxed a bit, seeing her attempt to lighten the mood. He got up to join her.

"I'm not really, there are the stories of my people that are poetic, but my interest in classic literature? Well...that was because of you." He admitted, and without thinking stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He cupped her chin in his palm, his thumb tracing the rise of her cheekbones like she was an unknown figure in the darkness.

Kathryn found she was holding her breath, as if that action could prolong the moment between them. The back of his hands were soft and not as weathered as his palms that had become slightly rough and calloused over time. Both sensations equally appealing, and wonderfully opposite at the same time.

She exhaled slowly. "Because of me?" She whispered.

"'In that book which is my memory, on the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you, appear the words, ‘Here begins a new life’." He quoted softly.

She stared at him invitingly, wordlessly tormenting him to cross the barrier he had challenged her with. Dante had always touched her to the core, there was a truthfulness in his words that penetrated her darkest moments and brought clarity to her most tormented conflicts. She had lent Chakotay her copy of 'Inferno' without hesitation despite its origins, but had not realized that he had explored his other works beyond that. His voice trailed off, the baritone sound like music to her ears.

His hands went to her waist, strong arms wrapping around her. She held his gaze, so strong and accessible, as he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her gently at first, barely touching her, chaste and discrete. The desire that had built up over the last few days rushed to her skin, and the wine settled the nervousness. He felt wonderfully powerful as he acquiesced to her, the softness easing as he grew more confident.

The kiss deepened as his lips pressed into hers, parting them gently to allow his tongue to enter her. His tongue was meaty, filling her mouth, prolific and adept in its exploration. The taste of wine and chocolate combined, the exotic fruity tones mixing with dark notes in perfect balance. He closed his mouth around her lower lip and then her upper one as he drew her passion from her in slow sensuous beats. She moaned at the high, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled him down to her, rewarding his initiative as her tongue plunged into his mouth, wrapping itself in seductive circles around his.

His breathing was ragged by the time they pulled apart, and she could barely stand as she leaned against him for support.

"I should go," she whispered, looking up at him. "I should go before we can't stop."

He nodded. "One more."

He pulled her back into his arms, mouths coming together again. She felt the rush of helplessness, her body yielding to him as her limbs went limp in his embrace. His lips went to her neck in gentle flowing kisses before he withdrew.

"Goodnight Kathryn."

She leaned back against the door as it hissed closed behind her, groaning at the thought of sleeping alone while he lay on the other side of the bulkhead.

  
*********

He sighed as another PADD was dropped in his lap. They had been piling up today.

"Sir, current propulsion specifications as requested," reported the Ensign.

"As requested?" He asked, not remembering having made any kind of inquiry.

"By Captain Janeway," she clarified, a trace of a smile flashing across her face. "She said it was now yours to review."

"I see, thank you Ensign," he coughed, nodding in permission for her to leave.

He scanned the PADD briefly, laughing inwardly at her gall. In the past hour he had been notified of systems modifications in sensor maintenance, a glitch in the transporter buffers, and a temperamental plasma manifold in Engineering. The crew had all calmly informed him that the Captain had directed them to him.

She could have chosen a much more wretched prize, and that kiss had been worth a thousand reports. He zoned out for a moment, remembering the slow build up. Things were progressing as planned, and she was giving into him exactly as he had known she would. She had been tentative at first, but those final moments before she had pulled back, she had owned that kiss. For that moment, he had her.

He made his way to the bridge, taking a seat beside her. She looked up from her side panel, smiling broadly.

"Commander," she acknowledged.

"Morning Captain. Sorry for my delay, I've had an unusual number of requests this morning," he said pointedly.

"Oh really! I've had such a lovely start myself, I actually got to just sit back and enjoy my coffee. Hopefully all is well?" Her innocence might have been believable for anyone who did not know her.

He shook his head. "Would this count as Victor's spoils?"

She smiled at him, her impish expression was priceless. "What an interesting analogy Chakotay...I'll be in my ready room if you need me."

He chuckled to himself, he would allow her to believe she had won.

********

**Day 10**

  
She tipped her head, allowing her hair to fall forward as she secured the straps of her halter dress behind her neck. She had opted to go braless this evening, the straps would only distract from the clean view of her shoulders. She examined herself in the mirror, applying a thin coat of pink gloss to her lips. Perfect.

She wanted to look sexy, but she wanted to be subtle. He had kissed her again and again, each time a little bit more bravely, and she wanted to encourage that. Not to mention duty shift had become much more manageable as he took over the lions share of her more mundane tasks.

She grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her chair, taking one more sweeping glance at herself over her shoulder. Nodding in approval, she went to sit on the couch, he would be there any minute.

Maneuvering her legs up onto the cushions, she rested backwards, sliding her jacket behind her head. Bending her knees, she positioned herself in such a way that the dress fell down into her lap, revealing the long length of her thigh. The material bunched seductively down between her legs, showing just enough skin to get the mind going. She grabbed her book on the table, waiting patiently for him to show up.

********

Chakotay was pleasantly surprised to see the door open automatically as he chimed. She was a visage in satin, draped on the couch with her book in hand. She looked up as he entered, but stayed where she was, her long legs laid out before him.

"You look amazing," he said, crossing the room to sit at her feet.

"Thank you, I was aiming for 20th century but a touch more modern, did I succeed?" She raised an eyebrow in jest, placing her book on the coffee table.

"I don't know about the era, but you certainly do that dress justice," he remarked, caressing her ankle as he spoke.

She dropped her chin and gazed at him petulantly. "You don't think it's appropriate?" She raised herself up on her elbows, her knees widening slowly to expose her inner thighs. Her directness unnerved him, and he fought the urge to just throw caution to the wind.

"The material is probably a bit fancy for a diner," he said, reaching up to finger the material that had gathered in her lap, barely covering her underwear. "Style wise I wouldn't know, that's Tom's area of expertise."

She lay spread before him, not a hint of shyness in her mannerisms. He stroked her thigh at the edge of her panty line, exploring her skin, the texture evoking a wet rush of excitement. She remained still, her eyes resting on his hand.

"Shall I go ask his opinion? Or perhaps you'd like to suggest a different outfit?"

He shrugged, feigning indifference, but the pressure of his fingers digging into her suggested otherwise. She flicked her head towards her bedroom, rising effortlessly as she walked away.

"Coming?"

He grinned at the visual and followed her. It was decorated modestly, but touches of her were all over the room. She disappeared into her closet to come back out with a couple dresses.

"How about this one?" She held up a red dress, pleated and gathered at the waist with black lapels and trim on the sleeves.

He nodded, pretending to care what would look more vintage when really he would have preferred her naked on the bed.

She turned her back to him and untied the dress, shimmying out of it. He balked as she stood there, her naked back to him. He could see the curve of her breasts barely visible at her sides. Her black underwear molded delicately around her, the fullness of her ass peeking out from beneath. He hardened in an instant, barely concealing his groan, her head turned at the sound and he thought he heard her snicker. She reached for the dress, bending to step into it.

"Zip me up?" She asked, her coyness bleeding through the statement.

He found the use of his hands, and fumbled with her zipper.

"What do you think?" She turned to pose for him, twirling to show off the full skirt.

"Hmmm," he nodded, as if in deep contemplation. "Maybe we should try the other one?"

Her eyes were bright and shiny, so much more Kathryn in that moment than he had ever seen her, "We'll be late!! Another time."

"No no, I really liked the first one!!" He said earnestly, "let's try that one again!" He wanted another view of her, to place skin on skin and taste her flesh.

She shook her head, leading him back into the living area, grabbing her jacket as she headed for the door.

"How can we be sure unless we try them all on a couple times?!"

The door closed behind them, her laughter echoing down the corridor.

  
********

The diner was alive and spirited, the crew mixing amongst the holodeck characters as they made their way to an empty table. The decor was definitely unlike anything from the 24th century, crude colors clashing in their boldness, the furniture comprised of cheap plastic and linoleum floors. Kathryn loved it.

A waitress, who looked like she'd seen more than her fair share, drifted up to them with her pad in hand.

"What'll it be?" She drawled, giving Chakotay the once over, chewing loudly on her gum.

"What would you suggest?" He asked, glancing over the menu at the foreign food selections.

"You want dinner or dessert?" She asked shortly, glaring at a group of boisterous teenagers throwing fries at one another in the corner booth.

Kathryn shrugged as Chakotay looked at her questioningly. "Both?" He ventured, his cluelessness apparent to them all.

"A couple cheeseburgers Jen, and a banana split for dessert. Throw in a couple chocolate milkshakes as well."

Kathryn looked up to see Tom Paris grinning widely at them. He leaned closer to Jen, apparently that was the waitress's name, and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Tommy, you rascal," she purred, "friends of yours hmm?"

"My bosses actually! A complimentary meal would certainly get me into the good books," he said charmingly, that boyish smile of his softening her hard edges.

"Well well, gotta keep the VIPs happy," she winked, "but you owe me one, I'm off in a couple hours." She smacked Tom's ass as she passed to put in their order.

"Tom, this is very entertaining," Kathryn said, "and like always, I notice you've added your unique touch."

"Thank you Captain," he bowed graciously. "Enjoy the program!"

They ate and chatted, watching the crowd around them slip in and out. Kathryn loved the forwardness of the era, decorum seeming to be a distant thought. Fun was definitely on the agenda, and it was lovely to see the crew enjoying themselves in this unique setting. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of Chakotay watching her, more reserved and laid back. The butterflies in her stomach had settled during their private time, but they had returned rather quickly this evening as various people dropped by to say hello.

"Maybe we should have done this in a car?" Chakotay said, tipping his head at the scene outside. Kathryn giggled, seeing a couple who were obviously not there for dinner groping each other in one of the stalls.

"Let's go skating!" She suggested. He nodded, and they rose to leave, her hand slipping snugly into his arm as they made their way to the outdoor rink. It looked simple enough. Groups of onlookers and skaters gathered around, socializing more than anything else.

They sat down to put on the awkward looking shoes with wheels. Kathryn gingerly slipped her feet into the skates, wiggling her toes in the tough leather.

"Let me help," offered Chakotay, kneeling before her to lace up her skates. She smiled faintly down at him as he carefully secured the ties, his eyes looking up occasionally to watch her observing him. His angle afforded him a shadowy glimpse up her dress, and she widened her stance slightly to give him a better view. He took his time, allowing his eyes to wander unapologetically, before finally standing and pulling her to her feet.

Their movements were clumsy at first, stumbling and laughing as they made their way through their first lap. She clung to him more than she needed to, wallowing in the crevices of his body, and feeling him respond to her. She loved how he gravitated towards her, as if she was the only person in his presence. The rink had emptied somewhat, only holoprograms remaining, which made her a bit bolder. Her skin was tingling, maybe it was the chill from the rink or the nearness of the man in her company, but the adrenaline flowed to its surface in sweeping blows. She felt alive...and frisky.

Finding their balance, they glided in figure eights, occasionally spinning each other in fits and giggles. Chakotay came to rest against the boards, cocking his head at her, that sweet look of adoration on his face. She skated over to him, her arms coming up under his in one fluid motion. He felt so strong and solid in her arms she almost melted on the spot.

"My turn," she breathed, raising her lips to his to capture him in a searing kiss. Her tongue moved purposefully, exploring his mouth, her hands kneading his back. There was nothing hesitant about this coupling, and she pressed herself to him with urgency.

"It's going to be a long three weeks," he panted, palming her breasts through the smooth material of her dress. She groaned quietly into his mouth, her nipples hardening in response to his attentions. His hands created a storm that built up gradually inside her, thunder and lightening splitting the sky, one following the other in predictable sequence. He lifted her up, turning to place her on the edge of the railing, gripping her tightly with one hand while the other continued to touch her. She held him tightly, her spatial awareness dampened with lust for the moment.

"How will you manage?" She whispered, barely able to break their connection as he licked and sucked on her lips. Her nipples were sensitive as they rubbed against the fabric that she wished was not there to separate them.

He shook his head, covering her mouth as he ground his erection into her belly. With one final kiss he broke contact, tearing himself away while he brought her back to her feet.

"With difficulty, but I can be imaginative. Are we still within acceptable parameters?" His eyes sparkled, and they stared at one another, allowing the arousal to sizzle.

"I'm letting you convince me that we can manage this," she answered, her hunger for him ached deeply in her core, her underwear wet and sticky.

They stared at one another, eyes searching to permission to continue and satisfy each other. Her hands shook as she resisted the urge to bare his skin, wanting only to taste him and fill herself to the hilt. Her hips angled forward involuntarily as he brought his leg between hers. Gripping his arms as he held her waist, they began to grind against one another, his hardness circling her hip bone as she rubbed herself freely up and down his thigh.

She dropped her face into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she focused on her breathing. Her hair fell forward to hide her face as she moaned into him, the sound of her causing him to speed up in response. Her wetness had soaked through her panties, forming a visibly wet spot on his black pants. He grunted as she ground down, holding her weight and pressing back in equal and opposite thrusts.

His hand came to lift her chin, finger wrapping gently around her throat to look into her face. His eyes were intense, witnessing her pleasure as they worked themselves against one another. They spoke to her, encouraging her, Come for me Kathryn.

She came with a strangled cry, struggling to maintain eye contact, shuddering and jerking against him as the warmth spread outward from her center and dripped down her thighs soaking him. As her knees buckled, he caught her, and with a final thrust he froze, contentment spreading over his tense face as the climax flowed through him. Semen soaking the front of his pants and through onto her dress, he finally gathered her to him as the waves subsided.

"Gods Kathryn," he groaned, his strained voice in her ear. She glanced down between them.

"Well I guess we could say I spilled my drink on you?" She arched an eyebrow with a smile.

"Let's just walk really fast."

  
*********


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more heated.

Kathryn lay in the darkness, pulling her covers up to her chin, her eyelids heavy. She mused over their quiet evening, the dark recesses of her mind still active, remembering the feel and smell of him. He had read to her tonight. Lying in a tangle of limbs and blankets, they had curled up on the couch with hot drinks, while he balanced the book between thumb and pinky.

She had leaned up against him, the security of him washing over her, and she could not remember the last time she had felt that content. They had debated what book to choose, and then debated who should be reading before finally agreeing that they would take turns. He had glared at her comically everytime he went to pass her the book, her hands always mysteriously full of glasses of wine or some other nonsense.

While he read, the sentences had blended together, the words no longer holding any meaning. The cadence of his voice had lulled her into a trance, hearing only the rise and fall of his voice.

She grinned for a moment, remembering his reaction as she slid her hands up the inside of his tank top. She had teased his nipples while he read, her nails gently flicking and circling around him. She heard his voice waver, and she had giggled like a naughty schoolgirl when he finally grabbed her hands in mock anger.

She had apologized with soft kisses and pouty smiles, her lips brushing his. He had continued to read to her, pausing now and then for payment, her lips delivering its own unique currency. He had been mollified, aroused, and she had felt him adjust himself occasionally.

It had been a wonderful evening. She smiled faintly, rolling onto her side, and closing her eyes.

 

*********

 

**Day 17**

 

Kathryn examined the long box on her bed. It was too large to be flowers but light enough to carry with one hand. Beside it was a long black coat and beautiful satin heels, suggesting the nature of the contents. Untying the large red bow, she opened it to reveal a beautiful black dress. Lifting it from the box, she held it up before her, the material soft under her fingertips.

It did not seem all that racy at first, long enough to reach her knees with a slit up one side. It was form fitting, but Kathryn could see that once on, the top would cover just enough skin to keep her decent. In the box still was a lacy ensemble complete with garters and pantyhose, the bra and panties were sheer and emblazoned in blood red swirls.

She swallowed hard, her hand trembling as she picked up the card that had accompanied the outfit.

_A whole new meaning to Victor's spoils. See you soon._

She knew this was coming, she knew when she had kissed him, but the reality gripped her as she imagined walking the corridors even with the protection of the jacket he had provided. He had taken his time deciding what he had wanted, content with just smiling at her whenever she had asked him. The last few days had been equally matched, the intimacy between them solidifying into a verbal tally instead of an exchange of winnings. She had almost believed he would let her off the hook.

She should have known better.

 

********

 

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead." Her voice shook a bit as she fastened the silky hose to the dangling straps of her garter. They were luxuriously soft as she had slid them up her cleanly shaven legs. The nerves she felt had her fumbling with the small clips, wondering how technology had not brought innovation to lingerie.

"Where are you?"

"Getting...ready," she said, not wanting to describe exactly what that was given she didn't know his present location.

She stood with a leg up on the bed, securing the final clip before reaching for the garment masquerading as a dress. The panties rose high on her hips, lengthening her already long legs, and she had been curious if they were supposed to go over or under the garter. She had been inclined to put them over the top, but then paused to consider why she believed that was an important detail.

"Good, I'll be there shortly." The comm beeping as the channel closed.

Pulling the dress over her head, she rearranged it as it fell down around her, clinging to her snugly. The dress draped down in slim folds over her breasts, the gap narrowing in a 'v' shape that came together at her belly button. Turning to look over her shoulder, the back was open, closing in a similar point at the base of her ass. She knew she looked amazing. She felt amazing. It was the most provocative thing she had worn in years, and she had to admire herself as she slipped into the heels.

On cue the door opened and Chakotay came in, he whistled in appreciation as she spun to show herself off.

"Acceptable?" She asked.

"Indeed, can't wait to see the rest of it," he replied, that dangerous grin of his doing wonders for her libido.

"Slight change of plan though..." He continued, holding her jacket up for her to put on.

"Oh?"

"Turns out that there was misunderstandings about who had booked the holodeck this evening, and so I've made alternative arrangements."

Kathryn smiled. "You've always been a gentleman. Where are we going then? It had better not be the mess hall..." She warned, as she wrapped her jacket tightly around her.

"Now that would be an interesting evening...imagine the looks on the crew's faces, and poor Harry may faint just from the sight of you..."

She elbowed him with some force. "Not funny Chakotay!!" He laughed, the sound resonating through to her bones. There was something about that laugh that always made her smile.

"You'll see," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her from her quarters. They headed down the corridor a ways before he stopped, opening the lower hatch leading into the bowels of the ship.

  
She stared at the hatch for a moment and then back at Chakotay in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Roll with the punches Kathryn, you're a starship captain. Change is par for the course." She slipped out of her 3 inch heels, picking them up and handing them to him.

"After you Commander," she said bemused, "hurry up before someone walks by and questions why the command team is climbing into the Jefferies tubes in formal wear."

He winked and ducked into the tunnel, Kathryn was close behind him, closing the hatch behind her. She crawled cautiously, the grate digging into her knees. Entering the Jefferies tube junction, she followed him down the long ladder, gripping tightly to the rungs as she descended. Reaching the final level, she looked around the confined space to see a beautifully crafted scene.

A large blanket was laid out on the deck, an extravagant feast of food and spirits elegantly setup in the corner. The junction smelled of rose water and sandalwood, and the space was romantically lit, creating an ambience that seemed far removed from their surroundings.

"The best I could do on short notice," he said, looking at her hopefully as she took it all in.

"It's wonderful Chakotay, very thoughtful. Just...why not your quarters? Or mine for that matter?"

"Something different, and just a tad naughty." He indicated the blanket as he went to sit opposite her. Handing her a plate as he poured the spirits into long stemmed glasses. She helped herself to the steaming dishes, the aromas of garlic, cream and cheese made her mouth water. The theme was decidedly Italian this evening, and the richness of the flavours paired well with the aged spirits.

"We're in a Jefferies tube junction, 47 alpha, to be more precise. Different? Yes, and definitely not anywhere in Starfleet guidelines." She laughed, taking a bite of a stuffed pasta shell.

"Computer, initiate program Chakotay Tango Pi," he ordered. The computer beeped in response. "Just some precautions, privacy," he explained, seeing her confusion.

"Yes, different. Right now, we are verging on the possibility of something more than friendship. You said that you were going to let me convince you. So beyond showing you how much more satisfying that would be, which I think I can elaborate on, I've spent the last little while debating how else I can do that." He spoke officiously, like he would offer any solution to a routine ship situation.

"I see," she nodded, "and what conclusions have you reached?" She leaned back on her elbows, more engrossed in the discussion than the food at this point.

"Your biggest concern?" He asked.

Kathryn thought for a moment. "Voyager ends up being blown to smithereens because we're too busy shagging at every opportunity."

"Right," he said, evidently ignoring the dramatic tone and flair in which she answered him. "Anything else?"

Her smile faded. "Needing to ask you to do something that could result in your death. Choosing not to do something that could hurt or kill you because my feelings would get in the way. Choosing you over this crew and this ship."

Chakotay stared at her, the honesty of her statement so clean and poignant that he had no argument. "That would be tough no matter what Kathryn."

"You're right," she conceded, "I guess it's the stuff we can't predict."

"Alright, so I'm still rolling that one around in my head, but it doesn't mean we can't make it work, but I have a solution for the whole sexual distraction thing."

"Oh do tell," she teased, her low tones humming in anticipation.

He lay down beside her. "Ok, so sexual tension could be distracting for both us and the crew right?"

She nodded, waiting.

"So the solution is simple. We must resolve that tension by working through it, regularly, so that it doesn't bleed into our professional life."

She stared at him. "Working through it regularly?" She deadpanned.

He nodded vigorously. "Exactly! Then the issue is moot."

"Because it will just go away then?" She supplied, her eyes widening in mocking innocence as he continued to nod gravely.

"Well it will build up again," he acknowledged, "and likely would require regular maintenance, but I'm totally capable of handling that."

"Mmhmm. So just to recap...you're saying you'll take responsibility for that? Maintaining things so the tension doesn't get out of hand?"

"Right."

"And become an issue in our professional relationship?" She leaned into him, speaking carefully, amusement colouring her tone.

"Yes, exactly." He placed a hand on her thigh, pulling her dress up to play with the lacy tops of her pantyhose.

"You see, right now? I have never wanted you more." He whispered.

She lifted her hips a bit to make it easier for him. He continued to pull the dress over her head, and she laid back on the blankets, one hand supporting the back of her head.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your victory."

"I am, you look so-"

Chakotay stared at her. Her breasts swelled above the edges of her bra, barely hidden by the scant material. His eyes caressed her, the long length of her stomach was defined but feminine, and his lips parted as they reached the edges of her pantyline. The layered material concealed just enough to force the mind to imagine what lay beneath.

"You were saying?" She asked, revelling in his speechlessness.

"Hmm? Releasing tension," he murmured. His head came down to hers, kissing her deeply. She could feel his fingers grazing lightly over her covered thighs, fingering her garter, tickling her sides. She tensed under his touch as her arousal grew. His tongue trailed down her neck, sucking gently, tracing the edges of her bra in sweet deliberate swirls.

She arched to meet him, groaning blissfully as his hand roamed over her in widening sweeping motions. He reached between her legs, his palm circling her clit through the tight lace. She closed her legs around him, squeezing her thighs as he rubbed her, long pulses of pleasure meeting every stroke.

His mouth closed around her nipple through her bra, sucking and teasing her into hard sensitive nubs. His gifted tongue trailed down the length of her stomach, biting and licking her flesh as he tormented her through her panties. She trembled, sucking air into her lungs as if it was in short supply.

"You're creating tension Chakotay, there's not much relief happening here," she moaned softly as she wriggled against him. He smiled against her skin, the dark sex in her voice casting a spell over him as he continued to make his way south.

"Patience Kathryn," he whispered, "imagine when I finally make you come." His words reached her ears right before his mouth closed around her clit, sucking her violently through the lace, the flicks of his tongue aided by the coarseness of the fabric.

She cried out, her hands grabbing his head as her fingers curled into his dark hair. His hands came up between her legs to spread her wide before him, fighting her urge to clamp herself around him. She groaned as she stretched out, the heat from his mouth now spread out over the increased surface working her relentlessly as she gasped and whimpered. The heat between her legs brought forth years of yearning, reminding her what it felt to be touched like this again. She had forgotten, and it came rushing at her like a flood, feeding an ache so fierce she could only ride the wave.

The orgasm that engulfed her came so quickly, she was barely prepared for it. The hot rush that began at her pelvis rushed outwards through her body in an electrifying manner and she sobbed as he continued to demand more, unyielding and determined. She shuddered and sighed, trying to catch her breath, but he pushed onward, the pressure increasing as the waves began to build again. He sucked her wetness through her soaked panties, teasing her opening as he worked.

She desperately wanted him inside her.

Kathryn cried out again when he returned to her clit, swollen and throbbing from his attentions, pressed against the tightness of the fabric. He held her in his mouth, allowing the heat to escalate, her hips grinding in tight circles as she came for him again. Her panting was the only sound in the junction, echoing loudly around them.

He slid up her body, pulling his top off in the process, his kiss was intense as he rubbed against her crotch. She could feel his hard cock grinding into her, images of him thrusting into her flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe how badly she wanted him, and groaned at the thought of two more long painful weeks of waiting.

"Let me," she offered, reaching down between them to help. He shook his head, grabbing her hand, his arms pinning hers beneath him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he grunted. She complied, her legs locking around his back as he continued to ride her.

"How can I help?" She asked, gripping his hands tightly in hers.

"Fuck me Kathryn," Chakotay whispered, his energy renewed as he threw himself against her body. She kissed him, exploring his mouth the way that he had explored her clit, sucking forcefully on his tongue. She matched his rhythm, her hands moving to his ass as his hips moved, the passionate writhing of their bodies giving off a heat that made them sweat. His hardness chafed her through his pants as he circled his hips, the friction and the heat edging him closer to release.

His grunting came closer together, louder and more forceful. He came up for air as his groans filled the air, and she bit his chest gently as he came in heaving force, jerking into her as he rode his wave. She watched him as he let go, admiring the muscles in his arms rippling under the strain of his climax, so unrestrained. That had always been Chakotay, holding back only out of respect for her choices, ready to give himself the moment she would allow him to. She held him gently, kissing him softly down the side of his face as he settled heavily down on top of her.

They lay there quietly for some time just holding each other. He finally shifted to look at her, his smile so broad she was sure his face would split in two.

"You feel better right?" Chakotay asked. "Good plan? Hmm?"

She laughed in spite of herself.

"Computer, initialize program Janeway Echo 4, 5 metre radius. Energize."

"Warning. Initiation within active contained area."

"Override."

"Voice recognition confirmed. Initializing."

The scene around them materialized in her quarters, and Chakotay sat up startled.

"How did you do that?" He asked, perplexed.

She shrugged, "I'm the Captain. Surely you don't believe you're the only one that has sneaky programs?" He shook his head.

"Silly Chakotay," he murmured.

"Besides, we couldn't leave everything down in 47 alpha, imagine what a crew member would think if they stumbled across that!"

He laughed. "Good point. Next time, I'm stripping you naked."

She pursed her lips. "If I let you, maybe."

"If you let me? Alright, I won't, I'll wait till you beg me." His eyes flashed with excitement.

"I beg you? Not likely. I'll get your clothes off first if I have anything to say about it." She goaded him wickedly.

"Challenge accepted." He spoke with confidence while she narrowed her eyes at him, a giggle escaping at the salaciousness.

He helped her to her feet as he hunted around for his shirt, moving to return to his quarters.

"Don't go Chakotay," she whispered. "Come sleep with me."

"Sleep?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Sleep Chakotay. Sleep."

"What about dinner? I'm starved!"

"Bring it with you?" She suggested, her eyes twinkling as she watched his mind work.

He nodded, sweeping her up into his arms on his way to her bed.

 

********

 

The soft light of space flowed in through the viewport, a glow settling on the room. Chakotay watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest hypnotic and content. Their evenings together had progressed into a living arrangement that had resulted in sleep deprivation and hours of contemplation. She had drifted off hours ago, but he had been unable to settle. He could still taste her, and lying beside her was akin to having a treat dangled in front of him that he couldn't eat.

She moaned softly and rolled towards him, her hand falling to his chest. He lay still, not wanting to wake her. She looked ethereal, auburn hair spread out on the gray sheets, tousled and natural.

It wasn't that he didn't love being with her, he couldn't wait to see her after long days, and she had softened around the edges in a way that brought him hope. He loved being with her, but every evening had him lying beside her, a deep rooted desire to just fuck her endlessly until he fainted from exhaustion.

They had satisfied each other as much as they could given the restrictions they had placed upon themselves, which had made every moment even more arousing, but fuck. He reached down into his boxers to grip his cock, which had grown steadily over the last few minutes, stroking himself to ease the pressure.

Kathryn had refused to yield any further, stopping him whenever he tried to expose too much skin. It seemed she derived an almost evil pleasure from it, offering over and over again to satisfy him if he would let her. He really wanted to let her. Not just a bit, but beyond all reasonable sanity.

She had suffered along with him, shoving him away on more than one occasion when the tension had mounted enough to drive her wild. She had bucked relentlessly against him this evening, her face in deep concentration in her efforts to bring some relief. He had teased her, fingers pressing into her slit through the soaked panties that shield her, but she had held fast until the friction had been enough to take her over the edge.

He had pondered quite seriously about what the end of this trial would mean for them. The idea of going back to the way they were seemed impossible, could she really do that? It would be heartbreaking, nauseating, and beyond his ability to process. Surely he wasn't imagining things, but he could not deny the knawing ache that ate at him in the long dark hours of twilight. His hand moved faster, a barely audible moan escaping his lips.

"Want me to help with that?" She whispered, his movements rousing her from her slumber.

He gritted his teeth. "You have no idea how much I do..."

She leaned over him, kissing him gently while he continued to stroke himself.

"If you took those boxers off..." she whispered.

He focused on the feel of her lips, the softness of her tongue, abandoning all efforts to be subtle as she did her best to 'help'. His climax came quickly, intense bursts of release that took the edge off his frustration.

"It would have been better if you'd let me do it." She breathed into his ear, snuggling up against him after he'd cleaned himself up.

"You'll get your chance," he murmured, gathering her into his arms before sleep welcomed him.

*********


	4. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments, and a nice little shuttle story

**Day 21**

 

"Captain, we are being hailed." Tuvok reported.

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him. "From where exactly? I thought you said the planet was uninhabited?"

"Not the planet Captain, there is a vessel moving to intercept."

"Onscreen."

A large alien appeared on the viewscreen. Kathryn could tell he was agitated, and her hackles rose a bit as he clicked his large incisors.

"Do not be alarmed," he said quickly, his voice boomed in an unearthly kind of way. "My name is Drail. Please, I am seeking some assistance, my team is sick. It is not deadly but it has become an epidemic and we are having issues--" he sneezed loudly, his ship quaked as he lost his balance. "--issues maintaining order." He sniffled.

Kathryn regarded him, her face unreadable. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. What kind of symptoms are you experiencing?"

He sneezed again loudly. "This shockwave continues to overtake our bodies, and there is mucus emanating from our orifices," his face took on a distorted look of disgust. "Some of us have experienced fever, many do not have the energy to move."

She turned to Tuvok, struggling to maintain a straight face, signaling him to cut audio. "Tuvok, is it just me or does it sound like they have a cold?"

"I believe so Captain." She signaled him again, turning back to Drail.

"Let me see what I can do, I will have my doctor and security officer work with you. You understand we must take certain precautions until we can confirm your...illness." She coughed, stifling her laughter.

He nodded, "I am grateful Captain. We can leave immediately."

"We have a team on the planet, we will leave as soon as they have returned."

"Please Captain, you misunderstand. Time is of the essence. The power source we maintain on the third planet requires continuous maintenance, we no longer have the capacity to maintain its operation. If the core reaction destabilizes, the subsequent explosion could be catastrophic, it could possibly destroy this system. We must leave now." He clicked his incisors nervously.

"Let me confer with my team," she said, nodding to Tuvok who cut the comm link.

"Tuvok, how long to reach them at maximum warp?"

"The third planet is approximately 12 hours from our current position."

Kathryn felt her stomach tighten. It was too much to hope for more than a few weeks without impending doom.

"Janeway to away team, come in."

"Torres here, go ahead."

"I need you to transport back to the ship immediately." She could hear B'Elanna hesitate.

"What is it Lieutenant?" She asked, her stomach twisting into a knot.

"Chakotay is out of comm range Captain, I can't say when he will return. I can go in after him, but the mineral deposits obscure my sensor readings, I don't know how long it will take to find him." B'Elanna reported, sensing there was a reason behind the urgency.

Kathryn paused, considering her options.

"Hail them." She ordered. Drail once again appeared on the screen, snuffling and shaking his head as he sneezed again. "My security officer Tuvok will assist you, lead the way."

"Many thanks Captain."

"Tuvok, I'm taking a shuttle to the surface to wait for Chakotay. Beam the away team up and work with Drail and the doctor to confirm exactly what we are dealing with while you make your way to their planet. Transmit me the coordinates, and we will follow as quickly as possible." She walked towards the turbolift as she issued her orders.

"And Tuvok, if you can't get this under control, you jump to maximum warp and get Voyager as far away from here as you can. Understood? Ride the shockwave if you have to."

"Captain, may I point out, your choice to leave the ship is not the appropriate course of action, your place is on the bridge." He attempted to dissuade her.

"Tuvok. You'll need B'Elanna, I'm not sending anyone else down there, and I'm not leaving Chakotay behind. You have your orders." She turned on her heel, the discussion over.

She made her way to the shuttlebay, almost turning around more than once before she committed herself.

"All of this because of a cold..." She muttered to herself, beginning the launch sequence. She knew that it was unlikely the explosion would destroy the entire system, but she knew very little about the planet and she wasn't taking any chances. That was worst case scenario. Even if they couldn't stop the explosion, they'd be able to rendezvous with Voyager after she had retrieved Chakotay. Besides, Voyager was fast and resilient, it would be alright.

 

********

 

Chakotay emerged from the tunnels, his equipment slung over his shoulder. He had gotten a bit lost in the caves but had at least located the source of vendarite they had wanted. He had extracted as much as possible without needing heavier equipment, and looked around for Torres.

Evening was approaching, and he saw the glow of firelight in a nearby clearing. He drew his phaser cautiously, moving quietly through the trees. The planet was supposed to be uninhabited, but it wasn't the first time that would have been wrong. He came up on the campfire, the clearing was empty, but he could see Starfleet issue supplies stacked by the nearby log.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

He turned, the familiar voice caused him to break out into a grin, cursing to himself that she'd gotten the drop on him.

"What are you doing here?" He pecked her lightly, ignoring the phaser rifle she had trained on him moments ago.

"I'll explain on the way, impending doom, you know the usual," she said, winking at him as she went to grab her other belongings. He watched her walk away, always enjoying the view, her hips swaying subtly as she moved.

"Staring at my ass again Chakotay?" She shot him a devilish smile.

"No no, just shadows playing tricks on you," he quipped back, helping her gather everything. "Too bad, I would love to spend a night with you in front of the fire," he murmured.

"Add it to the bucket list," she grinned, flicking her head towards the shuttle she had set down on the other side of the trees.

They settled into their seats as Kathryn began take off procedures. They worked in silence until they were out of the atmosphere, exchanging only perfunctory comments. She input the coordinates Tuvok had relayed a few hours earlier, and engaged maximum warp.

"So, in a nutshell, we're off to meet up with Voyager, who's currently working with a species in the sector that maintain some kind of power station. Apparently, though not yet confirmed, they've all caught a cold, which has left them incapable of maintaining operations. Explosion. Catastrophic consequences. You get the picture..."

He stared at her, and than began to laugh. First at the situation and then the passive look of indifference on her face. "A cold?" He asked, tears forming in the edges of his eyes.

"Yes...a cold." She smiled, his laughter contagious.

"How bad is it?" He asked, a bit more seriously as he tried to calm down.

"I don't know to be honest. Tuvok will update us shortly, but the way they asked for assistance suggests that it's dire enough." She shrugged.

"How long till we intercept?"

"A day or so at this speed." She said, examining the flight controls, setting the necessary alerts.

"A day! Alone in a shuttle...what shall we do?" He emphasized his words, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm open to suggestions," she said, reaching down to pull her boots off, moaning slightly as she flexed her feet. He took her feet into his lap, pulling her socks off with a flourish. He noticed the faint curve of her mouth and the way she exhaled as he pressed his fingers into her arches. She looked beautiful just relaxing in her chair, barely aware of his presence beyond the movements of his hands.

"You waited for me?" He said, more a statement then a question, anticipating her answers as he formulated his approach.

She opened one eye, peering at him. "Of course I did, leaving you there wouldn't have demonstrated very good leadership skills."

"You could have sent someone else..." He pointed out, his hands moving up her leg to rub her calves. She sat up, placing a naked foot between his legs on the seat.

"I could have, but as far as I'm concerned, that would have been an even worse demonstration." She cocked her head at him.

"How?" He asked, sliding down to his knees, moving between hers as he pulled her to the edge of her seat. She smelled intoxicating, the sweet lavender mixed with the dark smoke of the campfire.

"If Voyager can't provide aide or stabilize the reaction, I've ordered Tuvok to get the hell away from here. We might get caught in that explosion. I wasn't about to ask anyone else to take that on. Besides, it's not like we haven't faced that possibility before." She wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging the back of his neck as she spoke.

"Voyager needs a captain Kathryn," he argued, "you chose one person over a hundred and fifty."

She paused, vexed by his continual questions. "One life is as important as a hundred or a thousand, and it's not like there isn't a team there to command them."

"As a captain though, your responsibility is to the majority isn't it?" She looked at him, confusion and hurt on her face.

"I have the same responsibility to one member of my crew as I have to all of them," her eyes filled with bewilderment.

"Even when that person is me?"

"Especially when that person is you," she whispered.

"And if it was Tuvok? Or Seven? Or Ensign Chalmers?" He fired his questions at her, not allowing her to think.

"Yes!" she yelled, huffing at him as she pushed him away and stormed into the back of shuttle. He rose to follow her, finding her curled up on the bunk, her knees to her chest.

He laid down behind her, molding himself around her still form. Her hair had fallen over her face, masking her expression, and he pulled it back to kiss her gently on the neck.

"So the danger is real no matter who is at risk," he whispered softly.

"But to lose you," she choked. "That's not the same."

"The actions would be though," he argued, "you would react the same way regardless, it's just whether or not you have the courage to face the emotional possibilities - the good and the bad."

She sat up to face him, and kissed him full on, her warm lips seeking comfort and attention. He brought her closer as he began to harden, her tongue sliding into his mouth. She turned to straddle him, and his heart leapt at her forwardness.

She pulled back to stare at him, unzipping his jacket, tugging it down off of his shoulders. He marvelled at her concentration, so intent on her design for him. She moved quickly, hands under his tank to pull it roughly over his head. Her lips fell to his chest, kissing and licking her way downwards, caressing his muscles.

His mind numbed as she slid down his body, slipping into a trance as he watched her tongue dart across his stomach. His cock jerked, Kathryn was hot when she relented to his advances, but even more so when she took matters into her own hands. Her hands grasped his pants, tugging them down before it dawned on him.

He grabbed her under the arms, pulling her up to his face in one easy movement.

"You're good, I almost forgot." He groaned. She grinned mischievously as she tried to wriggle from his grip.

"Whatever do you mean Commander," she whispered, her tone instantly transformed into something more visceral, her hands clawing at the waistband of his pants. This sultry side of her was mind blowing, and he debated for a millisecond if he was a fool to fight it. He grabbed her jacket, forcing the zipper open, tearing the teeth apart with sheer force.

She laughed, as he spun her, pinning her to the bunk as he began to strip her upper half. They each fought to gain control, and he was surprised at how strong she was, but he was stronger. They were soon evenly matched as they struggled with pants, he had the advantage given she had already removed her boots.

He had her pants to her knees, their strained breathing filling the cabin while she groaned in frustration.

"You're not playing fair," she pouted at him, trying to stop him as he used his legs to separate her from her uniform.

"Since when do you ever play fair," he winked slyly, lifting her up to find the clasp of her bra.

"....Fine then," she shrugged. Her mouth strained up to kiss him, strong and devouring. He froze, dizzy and delighted as shocks of heat and fire coursed through him. He felt her hand slid down into his pants, grasping and stroking his shaft in long circular strokes. The pleasure of her soft skin wrapped around him almost sent him over the edge.

"Kathryn--" he grunted into her mouth as she kissed him, ignoring his attempts to communicate. Her hand sped up, massaging his moisture around his sensitive head. He shuddered as she stroked him, barely feeling her other hand slip into his waistband, her feet rising to working his pants down.

He didn't fight her as she flipped him onto his back. Her hair tickling his face as she plunged her tongue rhythmically into his mouth. In the seconds that she had sat up to remove his boxers, he had barely a moment to regain his senses, before her hot mouth engulfed his shaft.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, her tongue swirling around him, she took him deeply into her mouth, a hand grasping the base, squeezing and twisting around him. He glanced down to watch her work, her beautifully manicured nails raking down his chest while she masterfully sucked him off. The tingling began to build throughout his body, like a thirst that needed to be fulfilled. He came in powerful spurts, thrusting hard into her waiting mouth. She maintained her pace, watching him as he climaxed, her throat opening to accommodate him.

As his hips slowed into a lazy pace, she sucked him clean, her tongue finishing him off in languid fluid strokes.

"Ok...you win." Chakotay whispered, barely able to move as she crawled up to settle herself on his naked body.

"I always win," she reminded him, "besides, I owed you one."

He chuckled at her arrogance, but he didn't mind. Not after that performance.

"Strip for me," he asked, putting his hands behind his head for support.

Kathryn sat up and smiled, reaching to undo her bra clasp. She paused dramatically, flicking her hair, a hand on each breast. She dropped her shoulders to let the straps fall.

"Say please," she mocked him, her eyes dark and exotic.

"Please..."he growled, gripping her waist to display his impatience.

She smiled again, smouldering, dropping her hands to reveal herself. She was gorgeous. He had seen her naked before, surreptitious glances from New Earth had kept him awake for hours at night, but her overt display made her glow like a goddess. He exhaled slowly.

Placing a foot on either side of his chest, she rose above him, giving him a full view of her as she slid her underwear down her legs, kicking them gently off her ankle.

He held his breath at the sight of her, and all he could do was stare. She waited, allowing him to study her till he found his voice.

"I'm your slave," was about all he could manage, and her hysterical giggling as she sat down on his hips lifted his heart. He bent his knees to give her a back rest, while she bent hers to give him a perfect view of her.

She smiled, a soft gentle smile that reminded him of warm summer breezes and sunsets on the lake. She was so serene in this moment, content and happy, not at all self conscious in her nakedness as she stretched out on top of him. He stroked her thigh, moving upwards to her slit, playing in the wetness he found there. She blinked slowly, her eyes closing as he sank two fingers into her.

He could feel her muscles clamp around him, squeezing him slowly while he moved inside her. Her breathing began to change, short and shallow gasps as he added another finger to her, twisting and massaging her till he found the perfect angle. Driving into her as far as his fingers would allow, she moaned loudly, her hips rising to meet him.

The view was spectacular as he continued to pleasure her. He could feel her pushing back against his legs as she writhed, and the sounds she was making excited him to no end. He wanted to fuck her, flip her under him and ram himself deep inside her until she screamed. The idea of waiting another minute was unbearable, and he cursed inwardly for the billionth time for having set such a long timeframe.

He had wanted her for as long as he could remember. He had wanted her - as his colleague, as his mate. He had hated every man real or otherwise that had been given a chance to woo her without the complications that he had needed to deal with. There was no single explanation for the hold she had over him. Sure, the strength and confidence was alluring, and she was beautiful to look at, but there was more. She was resilient, smart and ambitious, but at the same time there was a vulnerability that he longed to protect.

Watching her now, relentlessly driving herself against his fingers, he couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph. He watched her orgasm, her body shuddering and trembling above him. He loved her like this, unfettered by the laws of logic. She lay spent, easing out of the high as he slowed his movements. Sweaty hair and stickiness everywhere, a soft flush to her skin.

The comm panel at the front of the shuttle chirped indicating an incoming transmission.

"Shit," she muttered, falling all over herself as she dove for her clothes. There wasn't enough time to dress. He watched her, grinning widely as she pulled her tank and jacket on. She ran her fingers through her hair with difficulty as she stumbled to get to the comm, stark naked from the waist down.

"Janeway here," she cried, not quite able to disguise her disheveled state.

Tuvok's face appeared, staring at her complacently. If it was possible, the Vulcan appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Captain," he said stiffly, "we have assessed the situation at the power station. The doctor managed to confirm en route that they did indeed have a strain of the rhinovirus. It was a particularly virulent strain, which accounts for the somewhat exaggerated symptoms. He also suspects that their physiology makes them more susceptible to prolonged infection. I have organized teams that have been inoculated to be beamed to the station in shifts to assist where necessary. At the moment, the situation has been contained."

Kathryn nodded. "Good work Tuvok. Chakotay and I left the planet about an hour ago, we're on our way to you. Anything further to report?"

"Not at the moment. I will alert you if the situation changes."

"Thank you Tuvok, we will be with you shortly."

He nodded. "Take your time Captain, I have everything under control. I'm sure you and the Commander will enjoy the break," his placid countenance reflected a hint of sarcasm barely perceptible. "...oh, your lipstick has smeared somewhat. Just an observation. Tuvok out."

She slumped back in her chair. Chakotay had rolled onto his stomach to watch her. She hated being caught off guard, professionalism and work ethic was a strong part of who she was.

"No sudden movements." He cautioned.

She glanced over, confused. "What?"

"No sudden movements or you'll bolt and run." He clarified. She got up rolling her eyes at him, stripping off her clothes as she went.

"I'm not that bad!" She made a face at him as she snuggled up against him.

"Promise?"

She stared at him, taking a moment longer than she needed to answer him. "I think so," she whispered, her lips coming down on his.

 

********

 


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He loved her, of course, but better than that, he chose her day after day. Choice: That was the thing". - S.A.

Voyager loomed before them. She was a beautiful ship, having faithfully brought them through years of adventures. Kathryn sighed, hopefully she would last a few more, they were still a long way from home.

"Janeway to Voyager, I'm ready to bring her in."

"Captain, this is the doctor. I would suggest you stay on the shuttle, things have taken a turn for the worst."

She exchanged a weary glance with Chakotay. "Why? What's happened."

"The rhinovirus has not responded to traditional vaccines. It appears to have mutated and now most of the crew have been confined to quarters. I'm working on a new formula as we speak, but-"

"Doctor, is it lethal?" Kathryn asked impatiently.

"Well, no, not from what I can determine. It's more incapacitating then anything else, but-"

"Meet us in the shuttlebay Doctor, Janeway out." She hadn't heard from Tuvok since he had debriefed her, too wrapped up in Chakotay's arms to consider that maybe there was a reason for the silence.

Chakotay regarded her. "Kathryn, are you sure this is wise?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm damn well not going to sit here in this shuttle if Voyager is in trouble. We had a day leeway before exposure, that might make all the difference."

The doctor was waiting for them, motioning for her to follow him to sickbay while he talked.

"The rhinovirus strain has since combined with a more resilient strain of influenza known only to affect rodents, but given our new friends' physiology, it does make sense. Unfortunately, that mutation has made humans susceptible, and it is airborne, which means you'll have about 16 hours before you start to exhibit symptoms."

"Influenza?! That was eradicated centuries ago!"

"Apparently not in the Delta quadrant Captain."

Kathryn nodded curtly. "How close are you to a vaccine?"

"Very close Captain. It should be any day now."

She stopped to face him. "You have 16 hours Doctor, get me a vaccine. Where's Tuvok?"

"The virus has not affected him as severely, so he is still lucid albeit weak, I've ordered him to rest." The doctor stared at her tersely.

"Chakotay, you're with me. Doctor, 16 hours." She motioned for him to follow, heading towards the turbolift in full command mode.

"Yes Captain." The turbolift door closing behind her.

"Not that I haven't spent hours trying to do that already. Let me just go make that happen. I'm after all just a holographic program, why couldn't I just..." he muttered to himself as he continued on to sickbay.

  
*********

  
Kathryn listened as Tuvok filled her in on the missing day. He spoke in short painful breaths, beads of sweat dripping from his brow as he tried in vain to compose himself. Chakotay was checking in with Drail.

She mopped Tuvok's brow.

"...the station, the last I heard...was stable." He said, grimacing as another coughing fit took over. "You should have stayed on the shuttle Captain."

"And let you have all the fun?" She feigned humor, trying to lighten the dullness in her friend's eyes.

"Why didn't you let me know what was going on?" She implored, squeezing his arm.

"There was nothing to be done. I did not want to alarm you...you deserved your time with Chakotay. The doctor was working on the vaccine...There was no need to make you worry."

"I'm guessing you didn't need your Vulcan abilities to figure that one out hmm?" She whispered, her eyes glistening.

He placed a weak hand on hers. "You have spent all your energy being strong for this crew. Through the years I have been proud to call you my friend...Now you deserve to be happy, because we are still a long way from home."

"No formal reprimand?" She teased, touched by his words.

"If we make it back to the Alpha quadrant, Starfleet will learn to adapt...and in my personal opinion, it has been a long time coming." Tuvok winced, clearly exhausted.

"Sleep old friend." She touched him on the shoulder, his eyes closing with her permission.

  
*********

  
She worked tirelessly through the next few hours coordinating ship's operations, and rounding up the few remaining crew members that were still able to walk. With Chakotay, she had formed two teams: one to stay with Voyager, and the other to assist Drail. She knew she needed to buy the doctor as much time as she could.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, an unusual warmth had begun to creep up on her in the last few hours, and she shook her head in dismay. Only fourteen hours had passed since their return, and it was already starting to take hold. The last two hours had four additional crew members retire to their quarters. This was happening too fast. She paced, alone on the bridge, trying to figure out what else she could do.

"Janeway to Chakotay. Status report?" Her voice had grown hoarse, and she could feel a tightness in her chest that was growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Chakotay here. Things are fine here Captain. Some of the Caviidae have recovered enough to assist." She suppressed a cough.

"Great news Chakotay. If there's anyone there you can spare, Engineering could use another set of hands. Vorik went to lay down about an hour ago."

"I'm coming back with Ayala. Torres will be beaming over in about thirty, the rest can hold down the fort till then." She could hear his concern beneath the formalities. She was about to protest, but he had closed the channel before she could argue. She sighed, she could use a hand after all.

It didn't take long for Chakotay to show up, the turbolift doors swishing to indicate his arrival. She sat forward in her chair, glancing over her shoulder to greet him.

"Did you run back from the transporter room?" She did her best to mask her exhaustion, but his keen observation could see right through her bravado.

"You need to rest Kathryn. If you wear yourself down, you're just going to get sick faster." He scolded her gently, pulling her up into his arms in a warm hug. She relaxed against him, the rough uniform tickling her cheek. It had only been fourteen hours, but she had missed him, and he felt so wonderfully solid wrapped around her.

It was an odd feeling, standing alone in the middle of the bridge, her first officer holding her steady in his arms. Right now, she was too tired to care.

"I'll be alright Chakotay." Her voice shook, and he turned to sit, pulling her into his lap. She struggled weakly, attempting to stand. Her limbs felt like they were encased in concrete.

"We're on duty," she mumbled.

"No one's here. I'll shove you on the floor if anyone walks in. Deal?" He whispered, pressing his face to her temple.

She giggled. "You wouldn't." She closed her eyes, giving in to his grip.

"No," he whispered, "I won't let you go."

  
**********

  
Chakotay looked down, watching her sleep. He had been doing that a lot lately, yet he never grew weary of watching her. She carried the weight of the universe on her shoulders, feeling the responsibility of each and every life under her command, and she did it with grace and fortitude. There were not many leaders he could think of that held the loyalty of their crew as strongly as she had hers, and that loyalty had come with its own price.

She had needed to cross barriers that Captains rarely had the courage to tackle, and she had needed to unite two crews with two very different ideologies. How he had fallen under her spell so completely, he did not know, but he had desired her approval from the very beginning.

Perhaps that was what he had fallen in love with? The way she had commanded, however misguided at times? The way stubborn looked like indomitable, isolation resembled resilience, and love. He paused, turning it around in his mind. Absolute allegiance. A deep and indescribable friendship.

She looked exquisite in his arms, an otherworldly presence. He pull her knees up over the arm of the chair, cradling her against his shoulder, the humm of the ship beneath his feet.

  
*********

  
She stirred. She could feel the gentle movement of his hips as he carried her, the soft sounds of his boots on the deck. She kept her eyes closed, the sharp light behind her lids glaring and harsh. The glow faded, doors whooshing open as dark silence surrounded her.

The coolness of the sheets was welcoming as he placed her on the bed. She moaned softly, trying to open her eyes, his soft murmurs in her ear.

"Shhh," he whispered, pulling her boots and socks off. His fingers slipped into her pants, pulling them down, unzipping her jacket. She felt his strong arm beneath her, easing her out of her uniform, unclasping her bra and sliding her under the satin sheets. She felt hot and sticky, and the freedom from her uniform brought a sigh of relief.

The room was quiet, she listened for him in the darkness, feeling the bed sag as he climbed in beside her. A cool cloth on her head, and the hiss of a hypospray combined with pressure at her neck. Strong warmth pressed to her back as his arms enveloped her.

She dozed quietly and peacefully in those arms. Her skin was hot and her mind was hazy, but his presence beside her was soothing, bring peace to her discomfort.

  
********

  
She woke gradually, moaning quietly as her limbs protested. She felt the coolness again on her skin as he bathed her tenderly. She cracked open her eyes, seeing Chakotay's warm smile, fuzzy around the edges.

"Hey sleepyhead," he whispered. "Can you sit up?" She nodded groggily, inching her way into a half sitting position as he rearranged the pillows behind her.

She sighed. She hated being sick, it was exhausting and such a waste of time. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, seeing him return with a bowl.

"Here, take a few sips," he offered, holding a spoon of broth to her lips. It was salty and nourishing, she swallowed, feeling the warmth flood down her dry throat. She dribbled a bit as she coughed, her muscles still not quite responding to her commands. He fed her slowly, allowing time between sips for her to regain some strength.

She held up a hand as he offered her more, shaking her head weakly. "The ship?" She whispered, her concern flooding her face, not sure how long it had been.

"Everything is under control, Tuvok has the bridge and the doctor continues to work hard on a cure. No impending doom or catastrophic consequences." He reassured her, moving to lay down beside her again.

She nodded, turning on her side to face him. His face looked drawn and gaunt, worry etched into his features despite his efforts to appear otherwise. He picked up the book off the nightstand, turning to where they had last left off, and began to read.

His voice reflected the quiet strength that she had grown to depend on, constantly present at her side. She reflected on their history together, there had been the good and the bad, and they had not always been kind to one another. Yet they had always been there. She had always known that if she needed him... she sighed. Could she risk trading that relationship for more? Were the risks worth the rewards? She searched his face, his eyes glued to the page, oblivious of her inner turmoil.

She had noticed his striking looks the moment they had met, an inexpressible pull that had drawn them together from the very beginning. She could not deny the attraction that had simmered, carrying on only by pushing it to the back of her mind as something intangible like a dream. They had now crossed lines that could not be undone. No takebacks. To attempt it would utterly destroy whatever she would hope to salvage. Could she find the strength of will to trust what they had built? To allow herself to be happy?

She reached out, her hand trembling, running a finger over his lips, feeling his smile as he continued to read. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the thickness as she stroked his brow. She knew how he felt about her, she had always known, and she feared she did not merit such love. She had not earned it, not really. If she was honest, she knew she questioned her own ability to love him the way that he deserved. Maybe it was the heartache that she had survived, or the self imposed isolation she had endured these past seven years. She did not want to hurt him.

She closed her eyes, wrestling with her demons until the fatigue took over.

  
********

  
**Day 26**

A hiss of a hypospray brought her back to reality. She could hear hushed voices, seeing the shadows of the doctor and Chakotay by the bed.

"She will be fine Chakotay, you've barely slept in the last three days," the doctor whispered, insistent and firm as he scolded him.

"I won't leave her doc, how long before she begins to respond?"

"Within hours," he reassured him. "If you won't go rest, then at least lie down here."

Chakotay nodded absentmindedly.

The doctor glared at him. "This is not a 'stubborn officers who won't listen' cure, so I'm just going to have to take your word for it."

She would laugh if her chest wasn't so sore. She felt the bed sway as he laid down beside her, his lips on her face. She moaned quietly, squeezing his arm in response as she drifted off again.

  
********

  
Kathryn stretched, her thoughts lucid as her eyes fluttered open. Chakotay was sleeping soundly beside her. She sat up, strength returning in floods as she swung her feet to the floor. She tested her legs, cautiously shuffling to the bathroom while being careful not to wake him.

She examined her reflection as she stripped away the remnants of her clothing. She looked worse than she felt. She started the shower, stepping in under the warm spray. The hot water felt good on her skin as she washed away the stiffness and acrid taste in her mouth, wondering how long she had been sleeping, her mind still a bit lethargic. She stood under the water, just enjoying the warmth until she noticed her fingers beginning to prune. She reluctantly turned off the shower, wrapping herself in a large towel, and brushing her hair. She felt more like herself again.

Chakotay was still asleep when she returned, the covers shifting as he rolled onto his back. His naked body was spread out in all its glory, barely covered, his cock semi erect. She guessed that after their antics in the shuttle, clothes were a bit redundant in bed. She dropped her towel, crawling up to lay on top of him, her body still warm from the shower. His eyes opened lazily, relief flooding his face at the sight of her.

"Feel better?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Much, still a bit sore, but yes." She agreed, kissing him tenderly.

"I can help with that." He rolled her onto the bed as he got up, walking to the replicator.

"Chakotay, no, really you've done enough. You haven't left my side, please just lie down."

He shook his head. "I have a remedy that you will love...I slept when you slept, I'm alright."

"Computer, Chakotay blend number 32." A large glass bottle of clear liquid materialized before him. She eyed the bottle curiously, watching him uncork the bottle, removing the dropper that was inside.

"Roll onto your stomach," he insisted, grinning at her dubious expression. She did as he asked, her trust of him enough to consent without questioning him. She felt the cool drops fall on her back as he started at her shoulders, moving down her spine, leaving a glistening trail down to the curve of her ass.

An intoxicating scent filled the room, Kathryn could detect hints of citrus and mint among other things. He straddled her, his cock brushing the back of her thigh as he began to massage the oil into her.

She could feel his hands gliding over her, thumbs pressing gently at her pressure points as he worked. Her skin began to warm, the oil tingled and heated her the more he worked it in, a lovely glowing sensation relaxing the tenseness that resided there.

She felt him work his way down, adding more oil as he went, the slickness of the oil soaking into her. He moved in circular motions; down, under and around her ass, taking care to thoroughly saturate her. She moaned quietly as he continued his journey, his deliberate movements working around her thighs, the sensitive flesh responding wildly to his touch. He made quick work of her calves, using his palms to release the muscles, before fixating on her feet, pressing into her tight tendons. She giggled a bit as his fingers slid between her toes, easing through the muscles with expert speed.

Her body was on fire. She could feel her blood coursing through her veins, the oil undoubtedly succeeding in its goal. He turned her over without asking, his face stormy and wanting. He dribbled more oil on her breasts and stomach, his large hands covering her in rich warm luxury. She watched him as he gazed down on her, loving the pleasure he took from touching her. It felt wonderful, the passion of his hands awakening her own in deep reminder of what they were still unable to resolve.

He hesitated as he reached her hips, obviously not wanting to push her too hard. She smiled at his gallantry, seeing that his ministrations had brought him to full attention. She took the bottle he had placed beside her, dripping oil along her hipbone, allowing the oil to gather in her groin and drip down between her legs. Filling the dropper again, she released a small amount into her palm.

"Touch me Chakotay," she murmured encouragingly. Wrapping her hand around his hardness, her hands gathered the dripping oils, cupping his balls as she worked over him.

His gasp was audible, his cock rippling in response as he slid a well lubricated hand between her legs. As his fingers found their mark, she hummed in pleasure, the heat from the oil mixing delightfully with the friction and fullness of his fingers as he entered her. His thumb found her clit, adrenaline and desire building in tandem, and she groaned in appreciation of how quickly he had learned to please her.

"You feel so good Kathryn," he whispered, his eyes hollow and filled with reverence as they raked over her glistening form.

She pulled him down on top of her, drawing his lips between her own in gratitude and longing. She wrapped her thighs around his shaft, groaning loudly as he rubbed up against her clit. She had become so sensitive from the heat created by the oils that a single touch made her light up instantly.

They began to slide along each other, her slipperiness easing their path as he slid along her slit, up and over her clit and back again in long agonizing motions.

Their moans came in unison as passion took over, and she trembled and shook beneath him as she fought the urge to angle her hips up and let him slide into her. It would have been so easy, and so very very satisfying.

Instead she kissed him, hard. Distracting herself from the compulsion.

"I want you," she whispered, as they moved faster, that familiar ache building noticeably in her core.

"I want you too," he whispered back, his hips speeding up, hands holding her hips steady, his fingers digging into her sides.

She came first, but only by moments, her warmth flooding them in viscous fluid as she cried out over and over again. He held her tightly as he joined her, his dark groans filling the quietness between her sobs.

  
**********


	6. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfaction ;)

She had been different since that night. Rarely on the bridge anymore. Their evenings had cooled somewhat, though still pleasant enough. He couldn't help wondering if the looming deadline was a factor.

Last night they had slept in his quarters, Kathryn had sauntered in, tired and weak. She had barely eaten, and conversation was minimal. He had almost asked her what was wrong, but decided against it. She had stayed with him though, stripping out of her uniform on her way to his room as if they had always shared this space. He had followed to find her curled up in his bed, her sleepy eyes flicking at the space beside her.

She had not said much as she curled into his arms, a soft kiss before dimming the lights. He had listened to her steady breathing, wondering what tomorrow would bring. He contemplated the mixture of excitement and loathing, it was like the end of a good book, where you're desperately praying that the outcome will be as you hoped.

He hated to admit it, but the decision was hers to make.

 

**********

 

**Day 30**

Chakotay would not stop staring at her. The last few days had been scattered as the crew slowly got back on its feet, and Kathryn had been all over the ship in her efforts to help. It had been good for morale, her presence, everyone finding their equilibrium again after the good doctor had made his rounds. They had bid farewell to Drail, and had resumed a course for home. She had been back on her feet for a couple days now, but she barely had the energy to get through her day much less anything else.

She leaned back in her chair, trying with difficulty to concentrate on the contents of the PADD in her hand while his eyes fixated on her. She finally put it down, raising her chin to meet his eyes.

"Commander?"

"Captain." He smiled, evidently choosing to keep his thoughts to himself. She could venture a guess, it had preoccupied her since she crawled out of bed this morning.

"A word?" She asked, full sentences rarely required anymore, rising to make her way to her ready room. He followed, the door hissing shut behind him.

Kathryn turned to face him, debating her words, startled as he pulled her to him. His kiss was hard, desperate, she felt his tongue pry her lips open as he ravaged her mouth. She relented, trying to feed the passion that exuded from him, as if he was seeking confirmation of something he could no longer wait for.

He finally released her lips, but held onto her tightly, and she was surprised to see the sadness on his face.

"Chakotay, what is it?" She asked, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"This is the longest shift I've ever had," he admitted quietly. She smiled then, understanding his nervousness.

"It's okay Chakotay," she grinned shyly. "I don't know if I can throw caution to the wind after 30 days, but I'm not going to pretend they didn't happen..."

The apprehension on his face did not fade at her words, but he couldn't hide the glimmer in his eyes.

"I want more than tonight." He said evenly, staring at her intensely. "I don't expect a lifelong promise, but I need more than just the pleasure of your body."

He paused, his brow furrowing. "Not that I don't love your body, I could spend a lifetime..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What I mean is..."

"Shhh," she whispered, giggling as he tripped over his words. "Let's talk later okay? You need to stop staring at me like that though, Tom's spidey senses are going crazy."

"Spidey senses?" He looked confused.

She opened her mouth to explain, and then just shook her head. "Just stop silly." She placed two fingers on his lips.

He nodded mutely, turning to follow her back onto the bridge.

 

*********

 

Kathryn smoothed her hair, slipping her feet into elegant slim heels, her posture changing instantly as her weight shifted. She wrapped the pashmina around her shoulders, and walked out into her living area. The sway of her hips and length of her legs added to the allure that tonight would bring. She had dressed simply this evening, a strapless black dress that reached the floor, with only the pashmina to hide her bare shoulders.

She made her way to his quarters, entering as if she would her own, the request for permission having faded subtly in the past couple weeks. He was waiting for her, sitting patiently in his chair. Chakotay stood to greet her, perhaps a bit more formally than usual, dressed in a simple cotton shirt and dark slacks.

She moved like silk, gliding over to him, eliminating the distance that had stood between them all day. His eyes widened as she pressed up against his body, her warmth bleeding through the thin cotton. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she kissed him, her lips drawing out his tension and reassuring him of what she knew he doubted.

He responded to her readily, and she felt his muscles let go as their tongues intertwined, exploiting the synergy that was undeniable. He breathed her in, and she swooned as a rush of exhilaration flooded her senses. They separated slowly, soft touches and tender kisses covering each other's faces.

"We could eat?" He whispered, the reluctance apparent.

"I'm not hungry Chakotay," she said, her voice slightly lower and more throaty than usual. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "No not hungry." He edged her backwards, leaning her back against the table. He pulled her dress down, watching it fall to the floor, his expression priceless at finding her completely naked underneath.

She stepped out of the puddle of fabric, kicking it away, waiting for him to take the lead. She strained and gasped as he held her hips tightly against his own, the angle forcing her to bend backwards at the waist. Pining her against the table, he grabbed the shawl on either side, easing the pressure on her back as he held her at an angle, forcing her chest forward.

Releasing a breath, his lips found her breast, his tongue stroking her nipple in small tight circles. He bit her gently, teasing the sensitive nub between his teeth. He kissed her chest, that beautiful tongue lapping at her cleavage as he moved to her other breast. Sucking her teat into his mouth, he played with her slowly and she moaned loudly. The charged atmosphere made her tingle all over.

"God you do that well." She relaxed into the soft fabric, and he dropped her gently down onto the table, sliding the scarf up behind her back and over her eyes. She felt the material go slack for a moment, hearing a rustle of clothing, before tightening again. The darkness sent heady signals as she waited, the suspense was killing her.

"Are you ready for me Kathryn?" His voice was close to her face, an urgency in his tone that made her shiver with anticipation.

"I've been ready for awhile," she murmured, his lips trailing across her face, kissing her deeply. She lifted her legs to wrap herself around him, his hands releasing the scarf to roam down her thighs. She could feel his arousal through his pants, her own dampness wetting him where he ground into her.

She felt him hovering over her, his lips barely grazing hers, the scarf pulled tightly across her eyes. She strained upward to meet him, seeking to fulfill the burning desire that was growing inside her. He teased her lips, his tongue dipping into her open mouth, before drawing her up into a deep kiss.

"I'm going to spend the night exploring you Kathryn, I'm going to make you come over and over and over again. I need to know that it won't be the last time." His voice was harsh as he whispered in her ear, the gentleness of the last few days forgotten.

She moaned as he sucked on her earlobe, his words provoking a jolt of arousal that echoed throughout her writhing form.

"Tell me you're in this, tell me that you're sure."

"I'm not sure Chakotay," she responded, her voice halting. "I'm not sure I know if I can do this, but I'll try." He slid the scarf up and beneath her shoulder blades, and she grimaced as her eyes focused on him, his face concentrated and disturbed. He pulled her back up, her arms instinctively reaching back around his neck.

"You'll try?" He repeated, eyes boring into hers as he tried to ascertain her commitment. His eyes were dark and dilated, and she felt like she was falling into him as he held her gaze.

"Yes." She stared at him, trying to convey her conviction through the fiery lust.

He sank to his knees, coming up under her right leg, his grip on her scarf pulling her tautly to him. "Promise?" He let go of the scarf to cup her breasts in each hand, pressing them together in their fullness as he kissed and licked them.

"I do," she whispered, her voice finding ground, seductive and erotic as she compelled him to continue. He turned his head to kiss her leg, licking in slow purposeful circles down her thigh as her moans of pleasure filled the room.

She leaned back on her palms as his tongue curled around her clit, and she vibrated as he sucked on her. His lips were so soft against her skin, the need throbbing between her thighs so violently that she could barely hold herself up.

As his fingers slid into her, she rocked forward, her mind exploding as the combination of his tongue sliding over and the fullness inside her brought her ever closer to release. She was so wet.

It was hotter tonight. Maybe it was pent up frustration from thirty days of waiting, or perhaps just the idea of actually having him inside her, but he was more intense than he had ever been before.

The ache began to build in her pelvis, waves and gusts of heat penetrating through her. It was a sensation she had once again grown accustomed to, not quite fathoming how she had gone so long without it. As the burning built up, she moaned loudly, feeling him quicken and drive down on her clit.

Light danced across her closed lids as she came, a flash and then the melting sensation overtook her core. She drank in the rapture as the flutters crashed down around her and she gasped in short pants as he cradled her in his mouth.

He kissed his way up her stomach, her hands diving for his pants. She freed him from its confines, pulling him closer in the process. She wanted more. His mouth was no longer enough to satisfy her, and she burned at the image of him filling her completely.

"Please Chakotay," she breathed, gazing up at him. She had wanted to wait, to explore him as he had her, but she had waited long enough. He seemed to agree with her, because before she had a chance to add anything he thrust into her in a single step. He quaked and paused as he held her, and she cried out as he resonated and pulsed, so fulfilled in her contentment.

"Fuck," he groaned, finding his words. He lifted her up into his arms as he began to fuck her, the thrusts of his hips reaching deep inside her, and she floated in his arms as wave after wave of pleasure flooded through her. She gripped him tightly, feeling his legs shake at the exertion.

He dropped to his knees, and she pushed him back into the plush carpet, raising herself high before coming back down on him. He grunted as he moved to accommodate, his legs bending to respond to her. His hands had found her ass, attempting to dictate her speed as his hips rose sharply every time they came back together. She slowed, fighting his insistence, squeezing him tightly on each pass.

"Kathryn," he grunted, his nails digging into her cheeks. She laughed, as he rolled her over, renewing his efforts as he rode her hard. Her amusement shifted instantly, her cries loud and continuous.

She could feel the carpet burn against her back, and she whimpered more softly as he kept up his frenzied pace, determination written across his face.

"You are so, fucking, tight." He growled, rippling inside her as he finally climaxed. She stared in a daze as he rode it out, coming again as he slammed into her. Hot aches devoured her as she locked him against her, her hips circling slowly with enjoyment.

"You win," she sighed, relaxing into the afterglow. He lay down on top of her, kissing her softly.

 

********

 

She was still wearing her heels. Chakotay groaned to himself as he thought of rainbows and leprechauns in a vain effort to not lose control. In all his conquests, he had never had to try so hard to hold on, but she was different. He had never wanted a woman as much as the one that lay beneath him now.

She looked adorable, all turned on and flushed, staring at him expectantly as he lifted himself off her. She rolled over with a soft moan, rising to her hands and knees as she flexed her sore muscles, her back arching in a feline pose. He just couldn't help himself.

He bit her left cheek, sinking his teeth roughly into her flesh as she yelled and crawled away from him.

"Chakotay," she giggled. "Ow!..."

"It was a love bite," he claimed, coming after her as she tried to rise to her feet. She collapsed as he caught her leg, narrowly missing her flailing heel as it flew past his head. He bit her again, chuckling as she yelped, wriggling in protest as he worked his way up her back.

"If you're hungry you should eat," she grinned, as he nuzzled her neck, biting her shoulder with an over exaggerated growl.

"I promised you multiple orgasms," he mumbled into her hair. "We have a few more to go..."

"Do they all have to be tonight?" She turned to him in disbelief, arching one perfect eyebrow.

She shrieked as he launched himself at her again, giggling as she wriggled out from under him, taking off for the bedroom. He went after her, finding her propped up on his pillow. Her legs were crossed, arms behind her head, those gorgeous shoes accentuating the nakedness.

"My back can't take another go on the carpet," she smiled mischievously. "Now your bed, we should definitely christen that." He grinned, he loved her like this, so uninhibited.

Chakotay crawled across the bed to her, kissing his way up her dangling leg. She uncrossed her legs, pushing up on her palms in greeting, her eyes watching his every move as he stalked her. He slid a leg down either side of her, gripping her thighs to pull her to him, smiling at the surprise in her face.

"That's definitely on the agenda," he confirmed. "As for orgasms, I think at least one for everyday of the last thirty that we've abstained, but we can take the next month accomplishing that challenge. Maybe just one or two more tonight though..."

"Well aren't you ambitious," she smirked. He licked his fingers, reaching between her legs to find that it really wasn't necessary. She sighed as he guided himself into her, pressing in deeply while massaging her thighs. She grabbed his knees, raising herself slightly to rock towards him as he began to slide in and out of her. The angle was excruciatingly slow, neither having enough leverage to force the pace, but it made it that much more exquisite as the heat built in a slow burn.

"I did make you a promise about managing all that sexual tension..." he simpered, lifting both her legs to drive in further as she moaned in response. He could feel her tensing, her muscles working him tightly.

"30 days of sex hmm?" She said faintly, trembling as his hips angled upward, his thumb finding her clit as he stared at her. He nodded, drawing her wetness across her as she bucked upwards, her gasp cutting off her words.

"30 days of everything I've wanted to do to you for the last seven years."

Kathryn moaned, struggling against his hands as she tried to push forward onto him. He withdrew, seeing a flash of irritation on her face as he flipped her over. He rose to his knees quickly, grabbing her hips as she began to turn to him. With a firm hand on her back he pushed her shoulders flush to the bed while he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She arched her back and he shivered at the sight of her before him. Gods she was incredible.

She moaned again into his pillow as he plunged back inside her. He threw his head back as he let loose, pounding her hard as she came back against him in equal measure. She was so turned on, her knuckles were white as she gripped the covers, every inch of her convulsing as she came in waves around him. He rode her throughout, his own groans joining hers.

This finale was the triumph, the heat of her wrapped around him, the writhing body beneath him. The orchestra sounded and he rose high above, as thirty days of waiting echoed through him for the second time that evening. The aching in his groin ebbed gently as he relaxed down, curling up behind her as they panted for air.

"30 days," she whispered, turning to him. "Alright Chakotay, challenge accepted." Her lips met his to seal the deal.

  
*********

 


End file.
